DÍAS EXTRAÑOS
by 00kyokun00
Summary: Es un fic de misterio y de incognitas así que lo mejor es no revelar nada y que vayáis descubriendo de que va vosotros mismos . Es mi primer fic, tened compasion T-T


Bueno pues me llamo Kyo y este es mi primer fic así que espero que os guste y que os lo paséis bien leyendo ( y que me dejéis reviews claro xD se que hace pesado decirlo pero es que animan bastante )

**Disclaimer:** De momento no me he cambiado de sexo ni de nombre así que no soy la Rowling ni los personajes de sus libros son míos.Los derechos pertenecen a otros pero no a mí.

**Antes de leer:** Este fic ocurre en el sexto año de Harry pero no es una continuación del quinto libro ni de los hechos acontecidos en este.

**

* * *

**

**DÍAS EXTRAÑOS**

**Capítulo uno: El relato de los sueños**

Amaneció un nuevo día en la Madriguera. Como siempre, los primeros haces de luz se filtraron por los rincones más lúgubres del lugar. Acto seguido se escuchó el canto lejano de los pájaros que recibían el nuevo día con gran jolgorio. Entonces, la señora Weasley, madrugadora empedernida, se despertó y se desperezó. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se aseó, eso sí, sigilosamente para no despertar a su familia. Más tarde caminó hacia la cocina y se preparó una taza de té, indispensable para despertarse por completo. Después de estos minutos dedicados a si misma comenzó su dura jornada diaria. Su primera tarea: preparar el desayuno a su familia. Ese día decidió probar otro intento con las tortitas muggles que le había enseñado a preparar Harry. Después de revolver varios cajones y de tener todos los ingredientes dispuestos se puso manos a la obra. Un ruido la asustó.

Dejó sus quehaceres y se dirigió a la escalera.

Harry!

Perdone señora Weasley- el chico bajó las escaleras. Tenía un aspecto no demasiado agradable ( aunque normal entendiendo que acababa de despertarse).- me he despertado algo pronto y no podía aguantar más tumbado en la cama…

Seguramente será por los nervios de volver a la escuela- dijo dedicándole una simpática sonrisa- baja, ahora mismo estaba intentando preparar tortitas!

No se cansa nunca!

Harry la acompañó a la cocina. El chico se sorprendió al ver que la señora Weasley se había equivocado en las cantidades de los ingredientes. Después de rectificarla prepararon varios montones de tortitas. Harry se sirvió y empezó a degustar el delicioso desayuno. La señora Weasley se sentó frente a él.

Que tal has pasado la noche?

Mucho mejor que ayer…- Harry sabía que la pregunta de la señora Weasley estaba hecha con toda la intención.

No has vuelto a tener otro sueño? Quizás no te he podido oír porque estaba profundamente dormida…

Quédese tranquila, hoy he dormido estupendamente.

Me alegro Harry…- la señor Weasley tomó su mano- sabes que estamos aquí para lo que quieras… si vuelves a tener otro de esos sueños en Hogwarts díselo a Dumbledore y mantennos informados de acuerdo?

Por supuesto- a Harry le escamaba que se preocuparan tanto por él. Ya no era un niño! Se suponía que con dieciséis años ya tenía la suficiente madurez para preocuparse de sí mismo. Aún y así no era capaz mostrarle su indignación a la señora Weasley.

Bien, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a despertar a los demás.

Si lo consigue! Ron casi desquebraja las paredes con sus ronquidos!

* * *

Después del desayuno y de preparar el equipaje, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacía la estación de King Cross. 

Durante el camino Harry no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el verano. Desde que había llegado a la Madriguera no había parado de tener unos sueños muy extraños. Los tenía casi a diario, durante la madrugada. Sin saber porqué, Harry siempre se despertaba cuando finalizaban pegando unos estruendosos gritos que hacían despertar a los demás. Al principio todos se asustaban y corrían para ver que era lo que sucedía pero una vez se acostumbraron a sus gritos ya dejaron de alertarse. La única que continuaba corriendo a la habitación desesperada cada vez que escuchaba los gritos era la señora Weasley. Siempre le preguntaba si había soñado con Voldemort o si le dolía la cicatriz. Harry siempre mentía y decía que había sido una simple pesadilla. La señora Weasley, más tranquila, volvía a su cama a dormir.

Los únicos que conocían el verdadero contenido de los sueños eran Ron y Hermione. Harry no quiso contárselo a los demás por el simple hecho de que les podía parecer una estupidez. Los sueños no trataban sobre Voldemort, ni tampoco eran pesadillas que produjeran terror a Harry, todo lo contrario. Eran unos sueños muy curiosos pero que a Harry le encantaba tener. En ellos aparecían siempre él y sus dos amigos charlando. Lo curioso del caso es que no se llamaban por su nombre! Cuando se referían a Hermione le llamaban Rika y cuando hablaban de Ron le trataban como Tom. Sus conversaciones trataban sobre una supuesta investigación que estaban llevando a cabo. Era como una serie policíaca llena de capítulos que se correspondían con sus sueños.

Harry dejó de darle vueltas al tema cuando vio que llegaban a King Cross. Como cada año, el andén 9 y ¾ rebosaba de euforia. Una gran muchedumbre de alumnos se agolpaba en las puertas del tren. Unos se despedían de sus familias, otros se reencontraban con sus amigos, algunos más avispados subían rápidamente al tren para buscar un buen compartimiento…

Harry y los demás se dirigieron al último vagón para llevar a cabo la despedida. No fue fácil caminar entre los alumnos con los carritos del equipaje. Hewdig revoloteaba bruscamente en la jaula debido a las grandes sacudidas que daba Harry.

Te he puesto toda la ropa interior en el bolsillo interior del baúl- dijo la señora Weasley mientras besaba varias veces el rostro de Ron.

De acuerdo…- dijo avergonzado.

Bueno Hermione dame dos besos. Vigila al tontorrón de mi hijo y contrólale los estudios!

Lo haré señora Weasley! Quédese tranquila, lo deja en buenas manos - dijo sonriendo.

Y en cuanto a ti Harry, no olvides lo que te he dicho esta mañana…

Harry no contestó. No soportaba que le recordara lo del consejo. El chico le dio dos besos discretos y subió al tren. Los demás le siguieron.

Harry tomó el primer compartimiento libre que vio y se introdujo en él. Ginny prosiguió su marcha en busca de sus amigas y Fred y George fueron a hacer de las suyas.

Que te ha dicho mi madre esta mañana?- preguntó Ron curioseado.

Lo de siempre, que si me ocurre algo les mandé alguna lechuza y que avise a Dumbledore- dijo Harry sin ganas de hablar del tema.

Esta noche no has gritado… no has tenido otro de esos sueños?- preguntó Hermione.

No he soñado nada esta noche pero antesdeayer tuve uno y no os disteis cuenta…

Explica, explica!- pidieron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Estábamos los tres en un pasillo. Yo hablaba con Rika, bueno, contigo- dijo mirando a Hermione- y te contaba algo sobre que había oído hablar a un alumno sobre un tal Frey…

Quién es Frey?- preguntó Ron sin comprender nada.

No lo sé… entonces intervenía Tom, bueno tú Ron, y decías que habías oído también ese nombre en una de tus investigaciones. Lamentablemente después me desperté.

Vaya… es tan extraño como los otros- dijo Ron entristecido.

Bueno, ya se van atando cabos!

A que te refieres Hermione?

No lo ves Harry? Es como si fuéramos nosotros, con otros nombres y como si estuviéramos intentando resolver algo… Si te fijas en todos tus sueños hablamos sobre datos nuevos que tenemos: el encapuchado del bosque, la marca extraña del chico en la mano y ahora la existencia de un personaje misterioso llamado Frey! Está claro! Intentamos descubrir algo, pero aún no sé el que…ni tampoco porque nos hemos cambiado los nombres!

No podemos sacar nada en claro… o al menos por ahora- dijo Harry- pero la verdad es que esto se pone cada vez más interesante…

Entre risas continuaron todo el viaje comentando los anteriores sueños de Harry. Ninguno se paró a pensar sobre que sentido podía tener que Harry soñara con esa historia. Tampoco sobre los peligros que podía conllevar tener los sueños o la posible relación que podían tener con Voldemort. Quizás, cuando se percataran de su verdadero significado, sería demasiado tarde…

* * *

Una tenebrosa tormenta les esperaba en Hogwarts. Los alumnos bajaron agitados e intentando refugiarse de la lluvia. Todos corrían hacia los carruajes para llegar de la forma más rápida posible a la escuela. Harry, Hermione y Ron hicieron todo lo contrario. 

Veis a Hagrid por algún lado?- chilló el chico mientras hurgaba con la vista a través del agua y la niebla.

Ni rastro de él- dijo Hermione temblando. El agua gélida se calaba a través de la ropa y le hacía estremecer.- McGonagall es la que está guiando a los alumnos de primer año.

Que extraño…

Todos se están yendo ya Harry, vamos dentro!

Sí…- el chico estaba preocupado por Hagrid pero entendía que no podían estar más tiempo allí o acabarían cogiendo un catarro.

Ya dentro de la escuela, los tres chicos corrieron hacía el gran comedor. Caminaron a través de la multitud de alumnos y tomaron asiento justo en la esquina que estaba más próxima a la mesa de los profesores. Después de charlar un rato con sus compañeros apareció McGonagall y demandó silencio. Todos callaron. Acto seguido aparecieron todos los profesores y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Primero entró el honorable director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba una larga túnica de un color púrpura muy brillante. A continuación le siguió el arrogante profesor de pociones, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. También entraron la profesora de herbología, el profesor de historia de la magia y…

Quién es esa … chica?- dijo Ron anonadado. Una joven de unos veinte años apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una túnica de un color dorado muy intenso y brillante que deslumbraba la vista. Su larga cabellera rubia era casi tan dorada como su ropa. Su belleza no pasaba desapercibida.

No os habéis enterado? Es la nueva de adivinación, se ve que Trewanley está enferma- explicó Dean Thomas.

Eso importa poco… Hagrid no está.

Tranquilo Harry, no hay profesor sustituto de cuidado de criaturas mágicas así que no le debe haber ocurrido nada malo- le calmó Hermione.

Sí… tienes razón…

La fiesta de bienvenida duró unas dos horas. Cuando se dio por finalizado el acto todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Venga Harry dile algo!- le dijo Ron mientras caminaban a la salida. El chico intentaba convencerlo para que hablase con Cho.

Está con sus amigas…

Y eso que más da?

Ya hablaré con ella mañana!- dijo caminando de hacia la salida.

Mañana es demasiado tarde- dijo Ron cogiéndolo y dándole un empujón. Harry chocó con Marieta, una de sus amigas.

Perdona!- el chico estaba completamente hecho un manojo de nervios.- ha sido sin querer…

No pasa nada- habló Cho.

Sí… esto… que tal ha ido el verano?- dijo con voz temblorosa. Las amigas de Cho se marcharon y los dejaron a solas.

Genial!

Vaya me alegro…

Cho! Que haces aquí?

Mierda…- susurró Harry. Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el momento preciso para aguarle la fiesta.

Estoy hablando con Harry…- al instante la chica le dio un dulce beso a Draco. Harry se quedó sin palabras. Draco le dirigió una mirada punzante acompañada de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vaya, le has contado ya lo de lo nuestro?-

Bueno no… esto… estoy saliendo con Draco- Cho se puso colorada- hemos estado el verano juntos…

Ah… va… va… vaya...

Bueno Potter nos vamos, como entenderás necesitamos algo de intimidad. Que te vaya bien!

La chica le soltó un dulce adiós a Harry, cogió a Draco de la mano y se marcharon.

Ron se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

Harry…yo…

Déjame!- Harry salió con paso rápido del comedor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó lleno de vitalidad. Después de un rápido desayuno se dirigió al exterior ya que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para que diera comienzo la primera clase. 

El chico se tumbó en el húmedo césped sintiendo la brisa suave y fresca de la mañana. Una sombra hizo que se asustara. El chico se incorporó.

Perdona, te he asustado?- era un hombre algo mayor.

No, tranquilo.

Mejor así- dijo tomando asiento junto a él.

Bueno esto… yo… creo que tengo que irme a clase…

Bien, como quieras- el hombre hablaba de forma relajada.

Hasta luego!

Un momento, antes de irte quisiera decirte algo...

Sí…

Díme, conoces a algún alumno que se haga llamar bajo el pseudónimo de Frey?

No señor…

Bien, puedes marcharte ya… no hagas de las tuyas Riddle…

Seré buen chico! Que vaya bien!- corrió hacia el interior del castillo.

Harry se despertó de forma brusca. Respiraba jadeando, de forma entrecortada.

Yo…- susurró- yo soy Tom Riddle!

* * *


End file.
